


Ending the Cycle

by ZealousWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealousWriter/pseuds/ZealousWriter
Summary: This is fic, in which Gert finds out Chase's father, and his abuse. What if Chase might have anger issues due to his father genes.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The day starting with Chase and Alex going out on a supply run, and leaving the rest of the merry group back at the hostel. As always Gert gave Chase a kiss goodbye, it had become an unspoken agreement since they started dating. Always fearful of the obstacles in the real world preventing the other from returning home. 

Gert eyes lingered on Chase back as he left the hostel, sometimes it Brough back flashbacks of when he left them before. When he left her before for his parents. She took a deep breath in, and remembered that was the past, that was before Morgan le fey, everything was back to normal again, she could trust him this time. But yet there was always a needling feelings in her head that he might leave her again, because she knew something was off about the reason he left. Maybe if she knew the true reason why he left she'd finally be able to settle this thought in her head. She had tried prior, but Chase has always been hesitant to talk about it. So she decided to wait til he was ready to speak about it. 

"You gonna join the game?", Karolina's request startled Gert from her train of thought.

"Uh, sure." She replied.

Alex had built some basket ball hoops in a spare room of the mansion, which had now become the group's arena. Karolina was on Nico's team as usual, and Molly on her sister's team. The game started as usual, with Molly using most of her strength early in the game hurling the ball across the court yet never accurately reaching the net. Once Molly had become exhausted she started playing defensive, and that's when Nico took advantage. Nico was more agile so she would get the ball across the court pass Molly's now lackluster defensive (she was on the verge of falling asleep at this point), and then passing off to Karolina who would dunk with her flying abilities. After repeated dunks Gert was getting annoyed.

"Come on Molly, try harder we're losing!" Gert groaned.

"Hey, I'm exhausted over here, come on it's just a game"

But to Gert it wasn't just a game, her competitive nature stoked her fire. Soon she was sprinted across the court to pull the ball out of Nico's hands. Succeeding in her attempted she continued her war path to the net.

"Gert, that's cheating, that's literally a foul, you can't just grab it while it's in my hands dude."

While Nico was flustered, Karolina chased after Gert. In a fresh attempted to steal the ball from Gert, Karolina ran ahead of her and planned to spin around, surprise her and snatch the ball mid dribble. Yet Karolina didn't calculate Gert position, correctly because as she began to turn around in a fast paced maneuver, her elbowed collided with Gert's jaw.

"Fuck!" Gert screamed as she fell to the ground.

"What the hell, Karolina" muttered Molly

"Sorry it was accident! really!"

"Whatever", Gert said as her sister lifted her up.

The pair stalked off to get ice form the kitchen, leaving the couple.

"Way to win the game, babe" Nico sarcastingly said.

"not funny, she's probably really mad at me now"

"Sorry, but don't worry it was a total accident she'll get over it"

Karolina looked at Nico with red eyes and a frown, and Nico sprung into action wrapping her girlfriend in a warm hug.

"It'll be okay, trust" she whispered, and then kissed Karolina's forehead.

\------


	2. Chapter 2

Gert's jaw started to look yellowish-purple as Molly placed the ice pack to her sister face. 

"Ow" gert moaned as ice pack touched her face.

"sorry"

"I'm gonna look ugly for a bit, with swollen jaw." Gert stated blankly

"Yup." Molly replied, with a shrug.

"I should probably go talk to Karolina so she doesn't wallow in self-pity, it wasn't her fault"

Molly nodded at this statement, as Gert held up the ice pack and started to stand up. Suddenly she heard the doors swing open in the distance. Chase's causal whistle was accompanied with his entrance. His eyes locked on her and he immediately ran over.

"hey are you okay, what happened?!"

"I'm okay, it was an accident"

"Let me see!"

She lowered the ice pack and Chase noticed the harsh bruising, he sucked in a painful breath.. Suddenly the clattered of footsteps on the creaky wooden stairs filled the silence.

"Gert, I'm so sorry" Karolina mentioned once again. Immediately Gert noticed an expression on Chase's face she'd never seen before.

"YOU DID THIS!" growled Chase as he spun to face Karolina. Gert now realize what the expression was anger, but a sort of anger she never had seen within him yet. 

Chase with unbridled rage coursing within him start to sprint towards Karolina. His arm winding up into a fury of a punch. The floor boards screaming with each step as he neared her.

"CHASE STOP" Gert screamed.

He stood there, dead still, his hand in a tight fist inches of Karolina's face, and she stood in a flinched position, eyes already closed preparing for the impact. Chase suddenly realized what he was about to do. He was about to become him. He took a step back, blinked rapidly at the scene before him. A tear started to stream down his face, without another word he ran up stairs to his and Gert's room.

"wait Chas---" Gert said as she chased after him, but the door slammed in her face. She tried to open it but it was locked. He never locked the door.

She took a step back still shocked by the event that had just unfolded. She decided to give him some space but just for the moment. Gert spun around and headed back to join the others downstairs. There was now an awkward silence between them all.

"Hey Karolina, I'm sorry about that, and I forgive you, it was a total accident" Gert said gently, pointing to her jaw.

"I hope he will too"

"he will" she said with a smile. Once again the silence creeped back in. So Alex decided to break it for once.

"WHO WANTS PIZZA" he said, still holding the pizza he had brought in, yet no one had noticed.

"Yes please, I'm starving" Molly replied, and with that they headed to the dining room, finally at ease.


End file.
